1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body cover for a vehicle with a saddle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technology relating to a body cover for a vehicle with a saddle seat, there has been provided a structure in which the body cover is divided into a central side cover main body in a lateral direction and a pair of fenders covering both right and left wheels and the fenders are fixed to a steering knuckle connected to a suspension arm (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 62-18379, for example).
The system disclosed in the aforesaid patent application is constructed such that the fender is fixed to a steering knuckle connected to a suspension arm while the suspension arm is being inserted into the opening part formed at the fender, and this system had a problem that it was necessary to remove the suspension arm from the steering knuckle to cause its handling to be quite troublesome when the fender needs to be replaced with a new one due to breakage or the like, or to be replaced with another fender due to a change into the fender having a different shape or different material quality or different color tone and the like. In addition, this prior art system had a problem that an unsprung mass is increased by an amount corresponding to this fender.